1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including a plurality of bending portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2010-201 discloses a structure such that, when a first bending portion reaches a predetermined bending angle, a second bending portion is caused to bend in conjunction with the first bending portion. In this endoscope, when the first bending portion is caused to bend in, e.g., a U-direction with an angle exceeding 180°, the second bending portion bends in an R-direction.